


Live And Learn

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birds of Prey, Crack, Falconry, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Madara has no idea what to buy Hashirama for his birthday.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Live And Learn

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song in Sonic Adventures Battle 2 because I couldn't think of a proper title. But when can I?
> 
> If this fic doesn't make sense...I blame my week-long headache. 
> 
> Also for the HashiMada Happenings Event on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Falconry/Bonsai

Madara hummed to himself while gently handling his birds, a fairly large falcon was perched on his right arm at the moment. He smiled when it nuzzled his hand. He was at peace among the birds of prey, felt a deep connection to them. He had tried to get Izuna into it but he assured Madara that he wasn’t interested in dealing with smelly birds. The little prick, he was just unable to admit that when it came to animals, he was shit with dealing with them. The thought made Madara snicker. That was until he felt a certain somebody approach his aviary, his sanctum and it had to be  _ Hashirama.  _ The man he was purposely trying to avoid.   
  
His birthday was coming up soon and Madara was anxious. Though he tried to hide it. Rest assured, Izuna made sure to remind him of the upcoming date. Not to help Madara, no but to torment him about how he was struggling to give the Senju a birthday gift. Madara had denied such accusations but his younger brother only gave him an impish grin in return. It’s not like he cared about giving his best friend a gift, the friend who he was building a village with, the one he often joked with but also opened his heart when he needed to simply talk. The one he often missed when they were only feet apart, wanting to stand closer but not daring. Bless Hashirama and his lack of caring for personal space. He’d be the one to always come to him.   
  
“Hello, Madara!” Hashirama shouted, startled the bird on Madara, It screeched at the other man, annoyed. A sentiment shared with its owner. Madara glared at his friend and asked him why he had rudely interrupted him.   
  
“What do you need? Can’t you see I’m busy?” He said voice laced with irritation. He rolled his eyes when Hashirama pouted.   
  
“I just wanted to know if you’d eat dinner me. Tobirama will be gone for a couple of days and I just want company. Oh, you can even invite Izuna!” Hashirama said, with a bright sunny smile. Like hell would he invite Izuna just so he could constantly make innuendos and jabs at him. This wouldn’t be the first time they’ve eaten alone together but it was usually at a restaurant. Somehow the idea of the two of them at his home, eating dinner felt more intimate.    
  
“Fine,” was all he said before he had the fool run up to him and lift him up into a hug. That pissed off his falcon and rightfully so. It started to peck at Hashirama, causing the other man to shriek and hide behind Madara. “Tell it to stop!”   
  
“Why?” Madara sarcastically said, he was enjoying the moment. Perhaps he could be quite cruel.   
  
“If you don’t, I won’t cook you inarizushi. I know it’s your favourite,” Hashirama said, eyes pleading.    
  
“How do you know that?” Madara asked, no, demanded.    
  
“I’m your best friend, how could I not?” Hashirama replied. It made Madara blush. Of course, he would say that, he was always so considerate and knew what others liked, their interests, even if he was an airhead. A caring person to the core. And here stood Madara, unable to think of what his dearest friend would want for his birthday. Hashirama was a simple man, he would honestly appreciate anything given to him. Once Madara had jokingly given him an awful purple scarf with pink flowers detailed on it and Hashirama wore it proudly, he always did have the worst fashion taste. But no, he would not be giving such a pathetic gag gift this time. Hashirama had given him new gloves to deal with his birds. Yes, something Hashirama would use with a hobby of his. He did like to garden...Plants, it was obvious! He saw a bonsai tree at a store the other day, odd given the time of year but now it was heaven sent. Nodding to himself, Madara rushed off to go buy the bonsai for his best friend.   
  
As for Hashirama, well, he was left with a rapid falcon and scratches he’d make Madara rub salve on later. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, it either means you read the fic and I pty you. Or you skipped so hey, might as well leave a kudo. XD


End file.
